Befriending A Monster
by IrisGirl
Summary: Tsuzuki finally meets someone who doesn't think he's a demon or a monster, but has this new friend made it in time or is it to late to save Tsuzuki? Oneshot Yami no Matsuei crossover with Inuyasha, Tsuzuki/Ayame, mention of death.


**I've had this idea going on for a long time now and so I forced myself to start working on it, I just hope you like it, I'm still very new at writing fanfic's.**

**I don't own Yami no Matsuei or any of its characters, I do however own my main characters Calum and Koishii, as well as my minor characters. So without further a due, enjoy my story. And please don't hesitate to give me pointers, just don't be too harsh, I tend to bite back.**

**

* * *

**

**Befriending A Monster**

_It was happening again, being chased by those kids, getting rocks thrown at me, being called a demon, its not my fault, I didn't do anything. I was running as fast as I could but one of the rocks hit me in the leg making me to trip and fall, I curled into a ball waiting for them to get closer and start hitting me with sticks like all the other times, but after a moment I noticed they weren't getting any closer so I spared a glance and saw them staring at something behind me, and they looked scared. "What the heck is that thing?" one of them asked the others, that's when I heard a strange sound, I couldn't recognize it at first but after listening to it I recognized it as growling and the looks on the other's faces proved that it was probably something that you should be scared of._

_I stayed curled up, too afraid to move, and that's when the thing behind me spoke, "who do you think you are? You treat him like this cause you think he's a demon? Oh, you have no idea what your in for, I'll show you what a REAL demon can do unless you get outta my site in the next five second" I blinked a few times, it was a girls voice but I didn't really have time to think it over as the other kids ran away, and against my gut feeling I slowly sat up and with my eyes closed tightly, turned around and prepared to face what might have been my own death._

_What I didn't expect to hear though was that same voice ask me, "are you alright? They didn't hurt you too badly did they?" I couldn't believe my ears, that's when I opened my eyes to face whoever it was that was brave enough to handle all those bullies on their own with such hatred and anger in their voice one moment then ask such a caring question a moment later to a complete stranger. What I saw though was something I really wasn't ready for, the owner of the voice was definitely a girl, she had to have been twelve at the most, she had long fiery red hair put up into two pony tails and emerald green eyes, but her outfit wasn't like normal clothes, she had a pink and dark blue piece of armour on her chest and it looked like silver fur as a skirt as well as the same material over her shoulders, around her wrists, and feet._

_All I could do was blink and ask the first thing that came to my mind, "what are you?" I cant believe I just asked that, she had just saved me and I ask her what she is? What is wrong with me? I kept getting mad at myself in my head but stopped when I heard her giggle, huh, her giggle was kind of….cute. "Well I think a thank you would have been better but I guess after what just happened I shouldn't be surprised" she stated. I quickly got up and bowed in respect to her "thank you so much for helping me miss, but…are you really what you said you are?" I had to ask, was she really a demon? She just smiled at me and answered my question with another question "if I am does it make a difference that I still helped you?" I just shook my head._

_We stayed where we were and just talked to each other about anything and everything, it was nice talking with her, "So what's your name? my names Ayame, you know, like the flower" she asked me with a bright smile, I was a little flustered since a girl never asked for my name before, "ah, my names Tsuzuki Asato" I replied quietly but she seemed to hear me since she smiled more._

_She told me all about how her grandfather was taking her up to the mountains to train and become stronger and I was able to talk a little about why everyone thought I was a demon, but not for long. Its too bad it was starting to get late and I had to leave but we promised to meet each other again soon, it was weird though, while I was leaving I glanced back and she didn't seem to be leaving, but maybe I was just imagining it._

_Years later I was placed into a hospital after trying to kill myself again, Dr. Kazutaka was the man put in charge of me but he wont have to worry about me for much longer. I slowly turned my head to stare out the window in my room at the butterfly's, their lives are so fragile and short that it's almost a shame to see something so beautiful die, not like me at all. I slowly blink and when I open my eyes again I don't see the butterfly's anymore, instead I see a girl standing outside my window looking at me calmly. No more then sixteen years old, she had long fiery red hair put up into two pony tails and emerald green eyes, but her outfit wasn't like normal clothes, she had a pink and dark blue piece of armour on her chest and it looked like silver fur material over her shoulders from what I could see._

_She looked me over and her eyes became sad, she looked so familiar to me, but I cant remember where. 'Where have I seen her before? Was she one of the nurses? No that wasn't it', she slowly leaned closer to the window, I noticed it was open slightly but it was locked there so I wouldn't be able to run away but still have a breeze. "Sorry I cant stay for long" I heard her say which brought my attention back up to her face, "I have to leave again soon, but I was hoping maybe I could see you again", 'why is she talking to me? Does she know me?' I don't say anything and listen to her voice. "You know you sure have gotten older since the last I saw you Tsuzuki, a little over ten years older, you look very handsome at this age, I probably haven't aged that much, maybe four years if that-"._

'_So she does know me, but what is she talking about me being ten years but her only being four?', "-but I guess that's what you'd expect from a demon huh, we don't really age much, anyways-", 'a demon? Huh, I didn't think I would meet one, but apparently I have', "-I just wanted to let you know, that I'm going back West, I'll be getting married once I get a little older, I just hoped maybe we could talk like old times, but I guess that cant happen huh". I can see her eyes start to water but I don't attempt to say or do anything to comfort her, 'she'll probably leave soon anyways, but she seems like a nice kid, maybe she just needed to get this off her chest before she left and has me confused with someone else named Tsuzuki'._

_She quickly rubs her eyes then smiles up at me, "I should probably go and let you rest, sorry if I bothered you", she turned to leave but stopped before she spun around and placed something on the window sill and smiled brightly, " oh, and don't go thinking that just cause you're an adult now and I'm still a kid doesn't mean I wont still beat up some bullies for picking on you like in the village all those years ago, I look after my friends, so you take care or I'll have to come back and kick your butt" she giggles before she blows me a kiss and runs off, 'odd girl', but my mind drifts off again as I feel the blood flow from my wrist that I hid under the covers, this time they wont be able to save me._

_I feel my eyes getting heavy like before, but I made sure I wouldn't be saved this time, I think about that girl once last time before my heads rolls to the side facing the window and I see what she left me, 'an iris flower, their not common around here', iris, I know that name, a friend I made when I was small, she helped me then had to leave. My eyes slowly drifted shut as my body became cold and my last thoughts left me, 'Iris….Ayame…I remember now…I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but thank you…for being my friend and coming back…', and I was alone again._

_

* * *

_

**The End, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R**_  
_


End file.
